The Sea And The Stars
by Black Jack278
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. It had been a mistake. At least that's what Juvia had first thought when she shared one drunken kiss with Lucy one night. However, she knows that it's all a lie, she wants to tell herself that she is not falling in love with Lucy Heartfilia. But she knows that's a lie, the question is how can she come to terms with her feelings for Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Yeah, I know I just recently posted the first chapter of A Princess And Her Knight recently. But this one was bouncing around in my poor skull and would not leave me alone so here it is. I also noticed there wasn't very many Luvia (Juvia/Lucy) fanfics floating around to I decided to remedy that.

As you know I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot. So with out further ado here is Chapter 1 of The Sea And The Stars.

* * *

Chapter One: A Night Out

It was loud. Too loud, and crowded, people as far as the eye could see. And yet here she was sitting at the bar after being dragged out by none other than Lucy Heartfilia. And here Juvia was looking forward to a night alone, maybe doing some reading. She was never one for all this noise and social interaction, courtesy of her rather lonesome up bringing. And yet Lucy had begged Juvia to come, the rain woman had been powerless to say no to the celestial wizard.

Those deep brown eyes shimmering with excitement as she clapped her hands together, and immediately offered to help her find a cute outfit she could wear for the outing. After what seemed like forever Lucy had discovered a cute pale blue spaghetti strap dress, and knee high black boots that Juvia had no idea had come from. But she didn't really protest when Lucy quickly shoved them into her arms, and ushered her towards her bathroom.

Complying with her friends request Juvia wracked her brain for a good reason she would want to spend with Lucy, when she realized exactly why.

"Juvia? Hey, Juvia!" A voice called out to her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Lucy looking down at her, concern shining in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Nodding Juvia looked back down at her drink, the strange amber liquid staring back.

"You've been spacing out for a while now." Lucy commented.

Forcing herself to meet Lucy's gaze Juvia mustered a smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not too comfortable here." She told her, before taking a sip of the drink, which Lucy had noted had been her fourth drink.

Easing down in the seat next to her Lucy looked to the woman next to her. Taking in her wavy blue hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. To those deep blue eyes she had always admired whenever she was with her. Feeling a faint smile creep to her lips Lucy rested her head on her hand. Though she would never admit it to anyone she found the rain woman drop dead gorgeous.

Sure, she had been a little apprehensive about her when she had first met her. But over time she had come to see her as one of her closest friends. Watching as Juvia downed the rest of her drink, she worried at the bottom on her lip.

"Do you want to go home?" Lucy asked, sounding concerned. "If you're not too comfortable there's no point forcing you to stay here. I'll even walk you home." She offered.

Shaking her head Juvia shoved the empty glass away from her. "No, I'll stay." Juvia said, as she got to her feet. Standing up Lucy gave Juvia another unsure look before following her gaze to the dance floor.

Seeing Cana, Erza, Lisanna, and Levy tearing it up. Seeing Lucy's questioning gaze Levy waved the two of them over. Smiling Juvia watched as Lucy waved at the Solid Script wizard, before grabbing a hold of Juvia's hand, and guided her towards the dance floor. Once reaching the dance floor Juvia watched as Lucy somehow managed to dance gracefully on the already crowded dance floor. While she stood off to the side.

Watching as she continued to move as Juvia's eyes roamed over her body, her thoughts going back to when they had first met, when she had been ordered to retrieve Lucy for Phantom Lord. From the moment she had laid eyes on Lucy she found herself infatuated with her. Wanting nothing but to keep her for herself, to keep her safe and to cherish.

However when her Fairy Tail friends had come to her aid she knew that was not to be as she lay beaten and bloody before Gray Fullbuster. But despite this she had been happy to know that Lucy wouldn't be in the clutches of Phantom Lord, to never be abused by Master Jose and Gajeel anymore. And to be honest Juvia could swear she could still taste the tears she had shed when she had thought she would never lay eyes on the beautiful celestial wizard.

That was until she joined Fairy Tail herself, and despite what had transpired between the two guilds she had welcomed Juvia with open arms. Something that had made Juvia's heart swell even more. And now she was here, and after all they had been through together, from saving Erza from being sacrificed by Jellal.

To fighting against Laxus and the Thunder Legion when he had tried to take over the guild. Juvia had to wonder what would await them in the future. Shaking her head furiously Juvia felt a smile creep to her face, as Lucy lead her further on to the dance floor, and urged her to dance. Seeing on other choice Juvia danced with the other woman.

Little did they know that they were drawing attention of their friends. Cana smiled as she watched them before looking to Erza. A knowing look on the red heads face. The two of them wondering if either woman would ever be brave enough to make the first move.

In fact the two of them knew that there was a little bet going on around the guild about which woman was going confess first. Erza, however was voting for Lucy to confess first. Knowing how often the celestial wizard had talked non-stop about Juvia on the jobs Team Natsu would take.

When Lucy would talk about Juvia, she would notice the faint blush that would dust her cheeks. A dreamy look in her eyes. What was even more amusing to Erza was the exaggerated looks Gray would give her whenever she mentioned Juvia. Shaking her head she turned away from the group to get more drinks.

A few hours and several drinks later:

She had drank way more than she had intended to Juvia thought as she leaned heavily on a very giggly Lucy as she tried to maintain a conversation with the equally drunk Levy, who managed to remain standing, stumbling only a little bit.

"Maaaaaan, you know what I am saying." Lucy slurred, forcing another string of giggles from Levy, as they continued to talk about something Juvia had no idea what. She was having a really hard time focusing on anything but the warmth of Lucy, of the faint scent of honey and vanilla that emanated from Lucy that made her want to lean in, and inhale deeply.

"Admit it, Levy you want Gajeel's steel rod in you. Don't you lie either you practically have the words 'I wanna screw Gajeel Redfox' in solid script about your head." Lucy told her.

"I do?" Levy asked, as she struggled to look up, as if to see the very words Lucy said above her head.

"No! Not literally I'm just...saying..."

"Say it any louder." Erza warned as several people passed them, some of them giving the girls a questioning look as they walked by. "And I'm sure poor Levy's secret will be all over Magnolia."

Blinking a few times Lucy flushed a deep red. "O-oh, I'm sorry." Lucy apologized to the Solid Script wizard, who merely waved her off.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Lu." Levy told her. "I know you meant nothing by it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucy gave the blue haired a smile when they finally reached Fairy Hills.

"Ah, home sweet home." Levy said with a yawn, as they reached her room, after bidding the rest of them a good night she entered her room.

"Since it's quite obvious that there is no way you're going to make it home with out ending up face down in some alley way I'm going to walk you home." Erza told Lucy.

"That sounds like a good idea. Though let me take Juvia to her room first." Lucy told her, as she lead the unstable Juvia back to her room, once finally reaching the rain woman's room she stood in of the door.

"Alright, Juvia here we are." Lucy told her, as the woman in question rummaged for her keys, before finally finding them, and going through the difficult process of trying to unlock her door.

Taking pity on her Lucy took the keys from her, and unlocked the door. Opening the door Lucy lead Juvia towards the bed after helping her get dressed in her pajamas. Finding a simple, plain blue night gown carelessly tossed to the floor she grabbed it before guiding Juvia towards her bathroom.

Thankfully Juvia was able to get dressed with no real difficulties as she stepped out of the bathroom, the night gown barely reaching Juvia's knees, giving Lucy a perfect view of her smooth thighs. Realizing that she was staring Lucy tore her gaze away from them to meet Juvia's gaze.

"I want to thank you for inviting me out tonight, even though I wasn't the most sociable person to be around." Juvia said.

Lucy shook her head, and moved to help her towards her bed. "Think nothing of it, besides I had a good time with you." Easing Juvia down on to her bed she gave her a small smile and pushed Juvia's hair out of her eyes.

"And Lucy..." Juvia added, grabbing a hold of Lucy's arm. "One more thing."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly Juvia yanked Lucy down, and pressed her lips firmly to hers, catching Lucy completely off guard. After what seemed like forever Juvia pulled away from her before collapsing on her bed, exhaustion over taking her.

Blinking in surprise Lucy gingerly touched her fingers to her lips. Still feeling Juvia's lips pressed against them as she left the room.

 _Why did she?..._ Lucy thought, as she met up with Erza again, allowing the red head to lead her back home. If Erza had tried to make conversation Lucy didn't hear it, her thoughts going back to the kiss she had just shared with Juvia. Wondering what exactly it had meant.

"Well, we're here." Erza spoke, breaking through Lucy's thoughts. Blinking a few times Lucy looked to Erza, before realizing what Erza had meant. They had been standing outside Lucy's home for a few minutes, while Lucy stood there in a daze.

"Oh, uh, thanks for walking me home." She said, as she unlocked her door, and stepped in after wishing Erza a good night. Climbing up the stairs she entered her room. Exhaustion gripping her further, as she undressed, not bothering to change into any night wear she crawled into bed, and quickly drifted to sleep.

Thoughts of Juvia and the kiss they shared floating through her mind.

* * *

Edit- And here is the first chapter of The Sea And The Stars. Sorry this isn't super great right now these allergy pills are kicking my ass right now so I apologize if you come across any mistakes in the story, I tried my best to get them all when I proof read this fic. But enough about that I hope you like what you read, I'll TRY and get the next chapter out as soon as humanly possible but other than that R/r and this is Black Jack signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Yeah, I know it took me like almost half the year to get back to this story. And I am sorry, life took up most of my time. Followed by writers block, and other stuff. But you're not here to hear about that you're here for a chapter. So as you know I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Two of The Sea And The Stars.

* * *

Chapter Two: Hangover

She was _never_ drinking again. Juvia vowed as she blinked up at the plain white ceiling of her room at Fairy Hills. Uttering a pained groan she managed to muster the energy to climb out of bed. Only to get tangled up in her sheets, and tumble to the floor. Letting out another pained groan she slowly picked herself up, did she mention how she was never drinking again? Well, she meant it. Rubbing at her sore arm she made her way to her bathroom.

Locking the door behind her as she turned the water on. Leaning heavily against the door, she tried to remember what exactly happened last night, as the pounding in her head intensified. Hissing through her teeth she moved towards the cabinet, and picked out a bottle of pain medication. Opening it she downed two pills before stepping into the shower.

A sign escaping her lips as she let the warm water cascade over her. Tilting her head upwards as she tried once more to remember what happened the night before. All she managed to remember was drinking more than she ever intended, but she couldn't really blame herself, she never really felt comfortable in big crowds. Running her hands through her hair she remembered Lucy coming over to see if she was all right.

Remembering her encouraging Juvia to join the others on the dance floor. Then everything was a blur. Except for the sweet, comforting scent of vanilla and honey. Opening her eyes she tried to think of anything else that might have happened last night, but to no avail. Worrying at her bottom lip she turned the water off, and stepped out. And busied herself with getting ready for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment the Celestial wizard in question was laying in her bed, the covers kicked off of the bed as she stared up at the ceiling, her hand resting against her forehead. Unlike Juvia she remembered everything, remembering dragging Juvia to the club with them. Remembering how uncomfortable the rain woman had been that Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for dragging her out here. And yet, despite her offer to take Juvia home she had politely refused the blondes offer.

However, that wasn't the only thing that had been floating around Lucy's head. The kiss she had shared with her. Remembering how soft her lips felt against her own. Feeling her cheeks heat up at that she quickly shook the thoughts from her head, and managed to climb out of her bed, and make her way to the bathroom. Summoning Plue as she did so.

There was no use dwelling on it any further, she needed to make rent soon, and that meant finding a reasonable paying job. Thankfully she had seen a few that would be right up her alley, and not to mention there were ones she could managed on her own.

Not that she didn't like Natsu and the rest it was just that they had a tendency to be overzealous. Which always ended up with them not getting paid. And besides Natsu and Happy would be out of town for a few days with Erza, and Gray was God knows where so it was just her and Plue for a while.

Turning on the water she watched as the tub slowly began to fill. Her thoughts once again going back to Juvia, a small smile creeping to her lips as she thought about the blue haired woman. Thinking back to when she and Juvia had first met back when Phantom Lord had attacked Fairy Tail in hopes of capturing her. At first Juvia had unnerved her to no end, of course it didn't help that when they had first met she had tried to drown her. Shaking her head once more she managed to push those thoughts from her head.

That was in the past, no use dwelling on it any further. After all her and Juvia had come along way since then. Removing her robe she slowly eased herself into the tub. A sigh escaping her lips, as she leaned back against the tub, and let her head fall back against the tub. Today was a new day, she wondered what awaited her.

* * *

Edit-Well, this is remarkably short. Sorry about that guys I know nothing overly riveting has happened yet. But I assure you that in due time thing will pick up. That being said, this is Black Jack signing off and don't you forget to R/r.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- As you can probably gather I don't own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter 3 of The Sea And The Stars. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: On The Job

After she got cleaned up and took care of her hangover Juvia was feeling marginally better as she left her house. And headed for the guild, she knew one thing that would make her feel even better was taking a job. Making her way towards the guild. Once reaching the guild she walked through the door, and was greeted by... absolute peace. Blinking a few times she half expected to see Gray and Natsu duking it out like she had become accustomed to. However before Juvia could dwell on it further she felt a hand clap her on the back, making her jump.

Turning around she was greeted by the smiling face of Cana. "Well, well look who finally showed up." Cana said. "How are you feeling?" the Card wizard asked, as she walked past the blue haired wizard, and promptly sat down at the bar, Juvia following close behind.

"I'm fine, though...I think I drank a little too much I...don't really remember anything from the night prior." Juvia said, as she took a seat beside Cana.

Cana smirked at her. "You mean to tell me you don't remember what happened last night?" Juvia nodded her head, dread gripping her chest. What exactly did she do last night? Juvia hoped that in her drunken haze that she didn't do anything too embarrassing.

"Exactly." She said, nodding her head.

"That's to be expected, I guess." Cana said, pulling out a flask from her purse, and taking a long pull from it before smirking at Juvia. "Though to be honest I never expected to see you drink as much as you did there. It almost seemed like you were...nervous I guess is the word I am looking for." Cana pondered.

Juvia worried at her bottom lip, her eyes downcast as she once again tried to piece together what exactly happened last night. Feeling her face flush she wrung her hands, and looked to Cana once more, a sheepish smile on her face. "I-I didn't do anything too embarrassing, did I?" she asked her.

Cana thought for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to ask Lucy or Erza." Cana told her.

At the mention of Lucy's name Juvia felt her heart skip a beat as images of the blonde filled her mind.

"Hey, are you all right?" Cana asked, when she noticed how silent Juvia had gotten all of a sudden, and noticed that her face had turned a brilliant shade of red. Swallowing Juvia reassured her before pushing herself away from the bar.

"I-it's a little warm in here is all." She said.

"Are you sure?" Cana asked, her eyes glued on Juvia, who seemed more and more flustered with each passing moment.

Nodding Juvia placed a hand on her burning cheeks before coming up with an excuse to leave, when her eyes settled on the job board, her eyes lighting up. That was it a nice little job out of town would help her take her mind off the woman in question. While she did this both Cana and Mira watched as she headed for the job board before turning their knowing gazes towards each other.

"So," Cana said, leaning towards the eldest Strauss sibling. "How long do you think it'll take before our guilds adorable little rain woman will finally come to terms with her feelings for Lucy?"

Mira pondered over this for a moment a smile gracing her own face. "My question is when will Lucy stop being so oblivious to her own feelings towards Juvia."

At that Cana broke out laughing. "Yeah, I will admit that as perceptive Lucy is most of the time she can't really seem to pick up on that, or see how Juvia is acting every time she shows up." Cana agreed. However before she could say anything else, the guild doors swung open once more, and the very woman in question walked in.

"Well, well," Cana muttered, turning back to Mira, who watched the blonde make her way through the guild. "Speak of the devil."

The two of them watched as Lucy looked around before seeing her eyes light up when she looked towards the two of them.

"Morning, Lucy you look well." Cana greeted.

"Good morning to you too, and to be honest I'm feeling pretty good all things considered." Lucy replied, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"So, now that you're out and about what do you plan on doing today?" Mira asked.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she pondered what she was going to do. Since Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu were out and about, leaving her to her own devices until they came back, but in all honesty she was beginning to feel a little restless. "To be honest I don't really know." She told them. "I was going to work on my book, but...ah I'm kind of struggling with a few ideas. But I'm kind of restless and I'm thinking of taking a job."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Cana asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side, looking to her friend quizzically.

"Well, what I mean is that you never really taken a job by yourself have you?" Cana asked.

Lucy shook her head, and began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Thought so." Cana murmured.

"Look it's not like you can't take care of yourself, it's just...it's always better to take someone with you when you take jobs." Mira added, when Lucy glared at Cana.

Opening her mouth Lucy moved to protest, but stopped. They had a good point. Worrying at her bottom lip she finally nodded. Turning away from the two of them and looked towards the job board. Getting up from her seat she quickly made her way towards the board.

As she drew closer to the board she stopped in her tracks when she noticed Juvia standing in front of the board, mulling over her job choices. Her heart skipping a beat as her eyes settled on the other woman, remembering what happened the night before. Did Juvia remember what had transpired last night? Lucy pondered, gingerly placing a hand to her lips as her thoughts once again flash back to the night before.

Gritting her teeth she shook her head furiously and continued towards the board. "Morning!" Lucy greeted, wincing when Juvia let out a startled yelp, and seemed to jump a foot in the air before turning towards Lucy.

"Lucy." Juvia sighed, placing a hand on her chest. "You scared the daylights out of me."

Giving her an apologetic smile Lucy moved to stand beside her friend. "Sorry, that wasn't my intention." She told Juvia, before turning her gaze to the board, her eyes scanning one job request after another. Her eyes lighting up when she saw one that would be right up her alley.

Feeling a smile begin to blossom on her face, she reached for it, only to stop when Juvia reached for the very same one. Smile disappearing Lucy looked to Juvia, both of them remained silent as they looked to one another.

"I-I'm sorry if-if you want that job you're welcome to it." Juvia said, letting her hand fall to her side, her face taking on a pinkish tinge once more.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, when Juvia suddenly cut her off. "Please, I insist there are plenty of jobs that are right up my alley." Juvia assure her, her eyes scanning the board for anything that might catch her eye. When Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder, making her tense up once more.

"I have a great idea, Juvia." She said, her face lighting up. "Since the others are all out doing their own things I was wondering...would you... like to accompany me?"

Juvia's eyes widened as Lucy said this. "Are you sure?" she asked, sounding uncertain. "Surely there are more suitable people you can go with?" she added gesturing to the guild.

"So?" Lucy said with a shrug, also looking around the guild. "In all honesty of all the people here I would rather spend time with you."

At those words Juvia felt her heart skip a beat as those words continued to echo over and over in her head, as she looked to Lucy, not believing her ears. "A-are you sure?" she choked out.

Lucy's smile widened as she nodded eagerly. This wasn't going to be a bad thing was it?" Juvia certainly hoped not, as she watched as Lucy looked to her expectantly, waiting for her to answer.

"Juvia?" Lucy asked brow furrowing when the woman in question didn't respond.

"Hmmmm? Oh, uh, I-I think that's a good idea." Juvia said, offering the blonde a smile, as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"All right if we're going to go on a job together we got to make certain that it's one we really want." She said, scanning the paper they had both reached for.

Lucy's eyes lighting up as she scanned over the paper further. "Looks like this job entails that we will be taking care of some ne'er do wells that have been causing trouble near an island resort not far from here. Should be simple enough. Even more so without Natsu and the rest taking out the entire resort."

"A plus." Juvia agreed.

"And on top of the money reward they will let us stay a week at the resort free of charge."

"An entire week?" Juvia asked, blinking in surprise.

"Seems so which sounds wonderful to me," Lucy said with a wistful sigh. "I could really use some R/r honestly. How about you?" she asked Juvia.

Nodding Juvia wasn't going to lie, she could also use to R/r as well. "That sounds wonderful." Juvia told her. "Then it is decided, when do we leave?" she asked.

"Two days from now." Lucy told her, turning away from Juvia to head towards the bar to tell Mira what was going down.

 _Are you certain about this?_ Juvia thought to herself. _Spending more than entire week with Lucy?_ Chewing at her bottom lip she took a deep breath. _What's the big deal? You're just going on a job with one of your dearest friends is all, nothing to worry about._ She thought, nodding to herself Juvia moved to where Lucy was talking with Mira.

"Are we all set?" she asked.

Lucy nodded giving her a thumbs up. "Yup in two days from now you and me will be off to take care of some trouble makers, and have some fun in the sun."

"I'm looking forward to it." Juvia told her, returning her smile before watching as the other woman left the guild, and off to god knew where. Leaving Juvia alone once more.

"So," Cana purred, leaning against the bar, a knowing grin on her face as she looked to Juvia, who took a seat a few chairs away from her.

"So," she parroted, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You and Lucy, huh?"

"Yes?" Juvia said, unsure of where Cana was going with this.

"For an entire week."

"Cana, what are you doing?" Mira cut in, noticing the playful grin on Cana's face.

"Nothing. I'm just commenting on the situation. Juvia and Lucy you don't see that combination too often." Cana told Mira, who cast her a knowing look.

Before turning to Juvia, a bright smile on her face. "What I think Cana is _trying_ to tell you is that she hopes those bandits don't cause you too much trouble. Right, Cana?" Mira looked to Cana, who merely rolled her eyes at Mira.

"Yeah, something like that." She said. "But you have two days before you're big trip. Why don't you join me for a drink-"

"No!" Juvia said sharply, waving her hands in front of her, breaking out in a sweat at the mere thought of consuming more booze.

"A non-alcoholic one..." Cana finished, giving her an amused look, as Juvia's shoulders slumped. "Mira makes a mean ice tea, if you want."

Nodding Juvia agreed to that, inching closer to the other woman.

* * *

What was she doing? Lucy thought as she left the guild and off to one of the shops to buy a few things for the trip, her face a bright pink as she thought back to what had transpired back at the guild. What had come over her? The last thing she had planned was going on a job with Juvia but now... _Is this_ _a bad thing?_ A voice whispered in the back of her head as Lucy turned the corner towards where she knew the local market was.

 _I mean it's not like spending time with Juvia is a bad thing, would it? If things turn our for the worst she is more than capable to help you out. Or is it something else? Maybe you're still thinking back to last night?_ Lucy stopped in her tracks as she thought this. Would that be the reason? _Should this really be a problem? In her defence she was drunk, and I know for a fact you've done plenty of things while drunk. So I don't really think you should hold it against her._

Nodding to herself Lucy continued on. Reaching the market she scanned the area, making a mental list of what she would need if she was going to be gone for a week. Excitement blossoming in her chest as she quickly got over her initial discomfort, and busied herself with scanning the various stalls and shops.

Two Days Later:

Today was the day, Lucy thought as she waited at the train station, her eyes lighting up when she spotted a flash of wavy blue hair followed by the sight of a strange man following after Juvia. A slimy look on the mans face as he continued to tail after her. Frowning as Lucy watched as the man reached over and placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, watching as a look of discomfort came over Juvia's face as he did this. Anger swelling in Lucy's chest as she watch as Juvia tried to break free of him, only to have the man grab a hold of Juvia's arm, and roughly pulled her towards him.

The was the last straw, gritting her teeth Lucy shoved her way towards the two of them.

"C'mon, baby." The sleaze ball cooed, as he grabbed a hold Juvia's other arm, as Juvia fought to break free. "Surely, you'd rather spend time with a stud like me, wouldn't you?"

"Her with _you?"_ Lucy spoke up, appearing behind the two of them. Making the man in question jump in surprise, before turning to look at her.

The lecherous grin widening on his face as his eyes settled on her. "Well, well, well so this is your friend, huh?" he said to Juvia. "Got to say she's an even sweeter piece of ass than you, girly." Releasing Juvia the man moved towards Lucy, as she reached for her whip. Only to have the man grab a hold of her wrist, and jerk her towards him. "How about it, baby, how's about you and me spend some time getting to know one another?" he purred.

If Lucy wasn't angry before then she certainly was now, as she felt his hand slide up her skirt and grope her ass. That was enough, letting out a low growl she drove her knee into his groin, causing him to buckle over, gritting his teeth in pain.

"You little _bitch."_ He growled out. "You think you can do that to me and get away with it?" he said, pulling back his fist, ready to strike Lucy. When suddenly the guy found himself engulfed in a circle of water his eyes bugging out of his head as he flailed about in the water.

However Lucy's attention was focused on the woman responsible, her eyes widening when she saw the uncontrolled rage in Juvia's eyes as she watched as the man continued to struggle.

"Juvia?" she called out to her.

Getting no response she felt fear grip her. She had never seen Juvia like this, sure, there were times when Juvia could be pretty brutal in battle, but this...this unnecessary.

"Juvia, stop." Lucy urged, placing her hands on Juvia's shoulders and giving them a firm shake, trying to snap the other woman out of her trance, to get her to let the man go. "Juvia!" She called out, her eyes turning to the struggling man, heart thundering in her chest, as his struggles slowly seemed to cease.

Seeing no other choice she pulled her hand back, and struck Juvia across the face, breaking Juvia out of her trance. Blinking in surprise she allowed her water lock to break, dropping the man on to the ground in a puddle of water, gasping for air and coughing, terror shining in his eyes, as he picked himself up and ran off.

"I-I'm sorry." Juvia choked out, looking to Lucy.

Shaking her head Lucy turned away from her. "Let's just go, the train will be here soon." She said, taking Juvia by the hand, and guiding her away from the crowd that had gathered around them during the incident.

Juvia felt her face flush with shame when she thought back to what had just transpired back there. Normally she prided herself on her control but it seemed that something had snapped inside of her when she saw that gross little insect had put his hands on Lucy. It had seemed like someone had taken over her, all she saw was red, and... placing her hand on her stinging cheek she looked to Lucy. She never wanted anyone to see her like that.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said suddenly, as the heard the train whistle in the distance, indicating that their train was coming. "I should have never placed my hands on you like that." She said, reaching over and taking Juvia's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"No, I'm at fault, I should have never lost control like that. I was just so angry at that guy." Juvia told her.

"I honestly don't blame you." Lucy said, casting a glance at Juvia once more. Just as the train whizzed by, whipping her hair into her face, causing her to brush the stray strands away as the train came to a stop. "When I saw that guy harassing you I was seeing red too. Hell, if that guy hadn't stopped me I can't be sure if I would have been able to stop either. Guys like that are pigs." She said, casting a glance behind her, half expecting the very same guy to appear behind her, looking to get revenge on them.

"No kidding." Juvia said, following Lucy onto the train. Taking a seat across from the blonde, as the waited for the train to pull out of the station.

"So," Lucy started, resting her arm on the window sill. "What do you think is waiting for us when we get there?" she asked.

"Hopefully nothing too extreme." Juvia said.

Nodding Lucy watched as the train began to move, taking them to their destination. Much like Juvia, Lucy hoped they wouldn't be dealing with something they couldn't handle.

* * *

Edit- I really enjoyed writing this chapter to be honest. Granted it took me longer to do so but never less here is chapter 3 of The Sea And The Stars. And this is Black Jack signing off don't forget to R/r.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- Still don't own Fairy Tail. And the likely chance of that happening is slim, lol. But jokes aside as you can gather I don't own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am merely borrowing them. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter 4 of The Sea And The Stars. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Unpleasant Surprises

"My butt is numb." Lucy commented two hours in thus breaking the nearly unbearable silence that had fallen between the two women.

"Any idea how long it will take us to get there?" Juvia asked, tearing her gaze away from the window.

"We got another hour before hand, kind of wished I had brought a book or something with me." Lucy said.

"Tell me about it." Juvia said, casting as glance at Lucy. "I've always hated travelling, I tend to get a little restless when doing so. But, I must say." Juvia's mouth turned upwards. "You're far more pleasant company than Gajeel."

"Why?" Lucy asked, humour tinting her voice. "Does he turn into a little baby when motion sick too?"

Juvia nodded.

"Do you...do you think Laxus gets sick on trains and other such things?" Lucy inquired, leaning forward, mock whispering as she did so.

Juvia paused for a moment then let out a giggle, as she thought about the man in question getting sick. "I wouldn't be surprised honestly. "Juvia told her. "He is a dragon slayer too, the real question should be do you think he bitches and whines like the others?"

"Laxus? Nah, he probably suffers in silence." Lucy said.

"Since we're on the topic of Guild members I've been wondering but with is the deal with Erza and Evergreen?" Juvia asked. Watching as several people walked past her, her eyes narrowing as she noticed that several of them looked familiar.

Lucy shrugged, her eyes fixing on the men as well. "In...all honesty I don't really know, seems like Evergreen doesn't like Erza for some really dumb reason. Such as Erza being called Queen of the Fairies, between you and me Evergreen clearly has some issues..."

"Not a fan?" Juvia inquired.

"Of Evergreen? Well, don't get me wrong I used to look up to her. But since I've joined the guild I've noticed she had this tendency to look down on the rest of the guild, not just Erza." So that kind of killed it for me. Then again I've always hated people who look down on others." Lucy told her, turning her attention back on the window.

Juvia blinked at her words, her cheeks glowing a soft pink. "Now where were you back when I was a kid?" She muttered, silently.

"Huh?" Lucy muttered, seeming lost in thought.

"N-nothing." Juvia stammered, looking away from her.

Before the train whistled, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. Yawning Lucy stood up. Stretching her arms above her head, and looked to Juvia.

"Finally, I thought the train ride wouldn't end." She told Juvia, helping the other woman to her feet. Getting off the train the two of them looked around, seeing several people milling about the station before grabbing a hold of Juvia's hand, and leading her towards the exit.

And into the cool evening air, a soft breeze ruffling their hair as the continued down the street, taking in the sights.

"So where do we go from here?" Juvia asked.

"I got us a hotel not far from where we are supposed to meet the client, which we are doing tomorrow." Lucy said, weaving around people, seeing their hotel off in the distance. Once reaching it Lucy opened the door, letting Juvia go through first before following her in.

Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the inside of the hotel, various knick knacks were strewn all around-

"Can I help you?" a voice called out to them, making the two of them jump. Looking up towards the second level they were greeted by the sight of a young red headed woman staring down at them.

"Hi, we're here about a room, and this job request." Lucy said, holding up the flyer for the job they were to take. A smile broke out across the woman's freckled face as she descended down the stairs.

"To be honest I didn't think anyone was going to come." The woman said, as she moved behind the desk.

"Why?" Juvia asked, tilting her head to the side. "Are these thugs a real threat?"

The woman thought for a moment and sighed. "To be honest, not really we just have a hard time finding anyone willing to help us." She told them. "So, when you two said you were here to help well it's just great."

"Well, we're here to help, I'm Lucy and this is my friend Juvia we're from Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Name's Rosie." The Inn owner said, holding out her hand to the two of them. Shaking it Lucy looked the younger woman over.

"So, first things first, is there a room available?" Lucy asked.

Rosie's eyes widened, when she had realized she had gotten off topic. "Oh! I'm sorry I guess I got a little excited when you said you were here to take care of our problem that I forgot why you were here in the first place. Just let me see if we have a room available, one moment." Rosie said, turning away from them, and heading towards the back room.

Returning not a moment later a small, sheepish smile on her face. "Well, there is a room, but..." Rosie worried at her bottom lip, as she looked to Lucy then to Juvia, then back to Lucy. "There's only one room left..."

Silence fell over the three of them as Juvia looked to Lucy, who merely shrugged and looked to Rosie. "I'm...I'm okay with that, if...that's okay with you, Juvia?" Lucy asked her.

"I've slept in worst places, I'm sure sleeping in a bed with you isn't one of them, I'm okay with that." Juvia told her.

Nodding Lucy looked back to Rosie. "It's fine."

Smiling in satisfaction Rosie moved from behind the counter, and lead them towards the stairs once more. Wandering down on the of the halls she stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. Opening it for them she smiled when the two wizards from Fairy Tail spotted three people tied up in one corner of the room.

Eyes widening the two of them turned to face Rosie. A cruel smirk on the red heads face as she looked from one to the other. A gun aimed at the two of them. "Well, as you might have imagined," Rosie started to speak, taking a step towards the two.

Hazel eyes narrowing as she watched as Lucy reached for her whip, before turning the gun on her.

"That I am not the manager of this quaint little hotel, frankly the thought of sitting behind a desk day in and day out would bore me to tears. But an associate through the grapevine told me that these idiots had reached out to the guilds for help, the gall."

Rosie pulled back the hammer of her gun, making the captives wince, and make both Juvia and Lucy tense, waiting for a shot. But there was none, as Rosie's lip curled as she glared at them.

"My boss worked so hard for this gig, I mean all we had to do was scare these town folk into submission and rob this town blind, no one to stop us." Rosie leaned against the doorway as she continued on, her eyes and gun shifting from one wizard to the other. Secretly daring them to make a move.

When they heard a noise downstairs, Rosie raised an eyebrow and turned to look down the hallway, just as several men, the very same ones Lucy and Juvia had seen on the train hours ago appeared before them. Various weapons in their hands as they joined Rosie. All eyes were on the two of them as Lucy swallowed thickly, secretly wishing that it wasn't just her and Juvia against six enemies, with three hostages behind them. One of them looking no old than thirteen years of age.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Lucy glanced to Juvia, noticing the woman in question didn't appear as shaken up as she was. Those blue eyes glaring coldly at Rosie, who seemed to dare the rain woman to try something.

"So," Rosie started again, making Juvia's lip curl. The woman woman certainly liked the sound of her own voice, didn't she? "You see we had planned on taking over this po dunk little town over before anyone grew suspicious. Buuuuut you guild idiots just had to stop by. And for that..." Rosie trailed off, turning away from the two of them.

That was Juvia's chance, casting a glance at Lucy she gritted her teeth and summoned her water whip, aiming it for the centre of Rosie's back. Catching the red head off guard. Knocking her off of her feet, Rosie hissed through her teeth as she picked herself up and looked over her shoulder at the woman in question.

Turning to glare at the man closest to her. "Weeeell?" she growled, dabbing at her back, her fingers coming away dry. "You're an ice wizard, she's water stop lolligagging and freeze the damned bitch, I'll take care of them blonde." Rosie said, jerking in her chin in Lucy's direction. "After all I see no reason to explain anything to them since they won't live past today anyway."

The man Rosie had ordered turned to face Juvia, as the woman in question readied herself for a fight. However before either woman could react Rosie raised her gun once more, aiming it at Lucy, and squeezed down on the trigger, as Lucy reached for her keys.

"Lucy! Watch out!" Juvia screamed when-

BANG!

* * *

Edit- Ending this chapter on a Cliff Hanger, because who doesn't like cliff hangers? **Cricket sounds** Aaaaany way this will have to do until I find time to get the next three chapters out. But never less this is Black Jack signing out don't forget to R/r.


End file.
